User blog:Ranger94/Yonko. The order in which they fall and the reprecussions of their defeat.
I have been mentionig the Yonko in my blogs and comments so i would like to present a theroy to you guys about what the future holds for them. There might have been similar blogs in the past but i will try to make my own theory here. So first of all i would like to talk about are favourite red head :D. Shanks. Ok now i know that no one wants to see shanks fall or worse die. However i think that this is not a question of if but rather when. We saw tha BB and shanks have a history. He is probably the biggest threat to BB so he will want to take him out first. Do you huys remeber what BB said to shanks at marineford ? We are not yet strong enaugh to fight you guys which means that it is definately in BB plans. Shanks has fought against BB and also has a connection to WB crew. He was fully aware of BB power before the war at marineford. Ofcourse evryone realises that BB is powerfull. But Kaido is bussy massing DF and Big Mam is massing sweets. Shanks and BB will clash and shanks will probably die. My prediction is that he will either be the first Yonko to die or the third to fall. Al i cant see shanks in a world where luffy is the pirate king and it would give luffy and ussop even more reason to hate BB. Imagine this. Van Augur defeats Yasopp and kills him. Usopp awanges his father and wins a duel with him finaly surpasing his father and becoming the brave warior of the seas he wanted to be from day one. If Shanks wont be the first one than i bet that the first one will be the super hot model Charlotte Linlin. This tall brunet weighing mind boggelning two tons is on the top of the hit list of the Kid Hawkins and Apoo aliance. Now the question is do they have it in them to actualy take her down ? I think that they do and here is why. Kaido is massing his army of DF users. He has 500 of them and i dont think that he will get any more after the SH and Law destroy the factory where Doffy creates them. So Kaido will wait for a moment wheere there is enaugh chaos to tip the sales of power in his favour. There could be more chaos in the new world when a yonko falls. If Charlotte Linlin falls Kaido will try to make a move in the new world. This would probably force Drake and also Luffys and Laws aliance to act on this development. I have once mentined in a certain blog that i think that Drake will confront Kaido and be defeated maybe even mortaly wounded. In the last second Luffy and Law arrive. I started talking about Kaido in the previous section but i think that hte big guy deserves his own spot light. So where was I ? Ok so Luffy and Law arrive. Now i know that there have been some predictions about Drake joining with Luffy and Law to take Kaido down. I dont think that there will be such an alinace but in a way it will come to pass. Drake isnt strong enaugh to take Kaido on all by himself but he could atleast weeken his forces enaugh for Luffy and Law to actualy stand a chance against him. So Shanks Kaido and Big Mam are gone. Only one is left. I dont know what will happen to BB but i think that from the pirate world he is probably the number one antagonist and at this point luffy will have enaugh reason to hate him and wanting to take him down for Ace , Shanks and the entire red hair pirate crew. I know that there are a lot of things that i didnt mention. Like what will happen to the supernovas but this blog was aimed at the yonko so maybe nex time. guys i hope that even though this is a long blog you will like and have fun reading it :) Category:Blog posts